This invention relates to 3-(4-anilinophenoxy)-2-hydroxypropyl sulfides, ethers and amines which are useful in the protection of polymers against the deleterious effects of oxygen. It also relates to a method for preparation and use of these materials and to the compositions formed by mixing these materials with polymers.
Phenolic amides, including some with diphenylamine moieties, have been used in the rubber chemicals field as age resistors and antihardeners. Some of the patents disclosing such compounds are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,414; 3,658,769; 3,767,628; 3,867,334; and 3,679,744.